


Ritual and Tradition

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome or Moresome, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-13
Updated: 2006-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Before Hermione can marry Ron, she has to participate in an ancient Weasley family ritual.





	Ritual and Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Blame [](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/profile)[**simons_flower**](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/)! She gave me a challenge awhile back for Hermione/Weasleys involving sex and magic of some sort so, uh, this is her fault. Right. Definitely her fault. *shifty*  


* * *

The stone altar was covered with a silk sheet, the deep gold shimmering in the glow of the surrounding candlelight. It was a cool evening and there was just the slightest chill in the air making the flames flicker. Hermione shivered as she stared at the altar, feeling almost like a sacrifice. Ron was hugging her from behind and kissing her neck but it didn’t calm her nerves.

“You’ll be fine,” he whispered against her ear. “You know this is necessary.”

“I don’t know if I can,” she whispered so softly she wasn’t entirely sure he’d heard her until she felt his body tense.

“Hermione, there isn’t a choice. You have to do this or we can’t get married.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” she hissed as she shifted and considered whether or not marrying the boy she’d loved since she was a teen was worth participating in this ancient and absurd tradition. Her Muggle upbringing was no more evident than in this situation where the ancient Pureblood ritual shocked her and left her rather dumbfounded.

“Do you think it’s going to be easy to watch them all with you?” he asked in a hurt tone as he tightened his grip around her. “It’s going to be bloody difficult but this is old magic and I know there’s not a choice so I’ll deal with it.”

“Eet ees not really that bad, ‘ermione,” Fleur told her gently as she took Hermione’s hand from Ron’s. “Eet will be over soon and then you will ‘ave consent and approval.”

“Come along, dear. No use dilly dallying,” Molly said in a soft motherly tone as she took Hermione’s other hand and led her to the altar. “Here, dear, drink this. It will make it more pleasant for you.”

“What is it?” Hermione asked quietly as she looked at the dark blue potion.

“Just a bit of an inhibition potion,” Molly explained helpfully. “It was given to me during my ceremony and I gave it to Fleur during hers. It also helps a bit with the soreness.”

“Is this really necessary?” she asked for the hundredth time since she had accepted Ron’s marriage proposal and been told about this family tradition.

“We’ve been over this, dear,” Molly said rather sharply. “Now be a love and remove your robe so we can begin.”

Hermione took the potion in the hopes it would make this less awkward and more bearable. Her hand shook as she reached up to unfasten her robe. Ginny slid it from her shoulders leaving her naked in the circle of candles surrounded by Weasleys. The potion seemed to calm her nerves slightly and she turned to face Ron as she sat on the altar.

“Lie back, dear,” Molly instructed softly as Arthur stepped up to the altar. He parted his robe and Hermione saw that he was already hard. She didn’t look at the others, knowing that most of them weren’t even wearing robes and that they were going to watch the entire ceremony.

“Open your mouth, Hermione,” Arthur told her with an apologetic smile as he stepped closer.

She opened her mouth and it was soon full of cock. She had only ever been with Ron before but she knew what to do. The potion had made her feel warm and somewhat calm considering how much she had fought participating in this ritual. Molly spread her legs and pulled her down so that her arse was on the edge of the altar. Hermione moaned around Arthur’s cock when she felt Molly’s tongue lick her cunt.

If she closed her eyes, it wasn’t so bad. It was just a cock in her mouth and a tongue on her cunt. She knew that the sooner it was over, the better, so she licked and sucked her fiance’s father as best as she could while she rode Molly’s fingers.

“Good girl,” Molly complimented as her thumb rubbed Hermione’s clit. A warm wet cunt was pressed against her hand and she moved her fingers into Molly as the older woman fucked her cunt while her husband fucked Hermione’s face. It wasn’t long before Arthur pulled free of her mouth and came on her face. Molly’s come coated Hermione’s fingers soon after. She closed her eyes when she felt the warm sticky come on her face and whined when she felt Molly’s hand withdraw from her cunt before she could find her own release.

Lips moved over her face as a long cock suddenly thrust into her ready cunt. It was longer than Ron and she whimpered as it hit a few places that no one had ever touched before. Soft lips covered her own and she opened her eyes to see Fleur’s long hair obstructing her view. She kissed Fleur back as Bill fucked her with deep thrusts. There wasn’t a protest when Fleur straddled her face and lowered her cunt. Instead, Hermione began to lick as she pushed down to meet Bill’s cock.

She was humiliated to be put this ritual, to be forced to be intimate with Ron’s entire family, but she had done research for months and knew it was old magic that had to be respected. The potion was helping and her body was starting to react even as she knew this was just wrong. To marry into this Pureblood family, however, it was necessary and she loved Ron so she was going to bravely participate in the tradition. As Fleur said, it had to be done so she just needed to stop thinking about it and enjoy it as well as she could.

Bill pulled out of her cunt and came on her belly and chest, his long fingers spreading his come over her skin before his fingers pushed inside her, stroking her as she licked his wife’s cunt. After Fleur came with a soft cry, they left the altar to return to their place in the circle. Hermione didn’t have time to take a breath before she felt rough hands on her hips, pulling her down hard on a thick cock that made her arch off the altar and moan as it thrust inside her.

Charlie was rough and it drove her wild. “So fucking tight,” he murmured as he raised her legs to put them over his broad shoulders. “God, you’re begging for it, aren’t you? My little brother is marrying such a whore, a wicked little slut that’s desperate for my cock and my come. Wanna come, whore? Ask me nicely and I might let you.”

“Please,” she whimpered as she rocked against him. His hand squeezed her breasts hard, his fingers twisting her nipples, and he didn’t seem to care that his entire family was watching and listening.

“Knew you’d be like this, baby. Such a great fuck, such a come-hungry little whore,” he muttered in a low raspy voice as he fucked her harder. He twisted her clit right before he thrust deep and came inside her. She tightened around him and came with a low moan, her body sore from his harsh fucking and her face flushed from his filthy words.

When he pulled out of her, she could feel his come dripping from her. Her legs hung over the side of the altar as she stared at the sky, knowing she was about half-way done. Percy’s palms were soft and they shook slightly as he touched her hips.

“Roll over, please,” he said in a firm voice that made her think idly that she might be spanked if she didn’t obey. She rolled over, the silk sheet wet from sweat and sex sticking to her breasts as she stood on the ground and bent over the altar. The cushioning charm worked well but it was still an awkward position.

Percy’s fingers brushed along the crack of her arse and she tensed. She didn’t even let Ron have her there except that one time she got really pissed at Harry’s birthday party and had woken up with a sore arse. He licked her arse, spread her cheeks wide and moved his tongue inside her as she clutched the sheet. Her cheeks were red from arousal, the potion, and embarrassment as she felt their gazes on her. His fingers felt thick as he slid one inside her arse and she whined as she realized he was actually going to take her there.

She tried to relax when she felt the head of his cock press against her. It was wet and she thought he must have used some kind of lotion. He finally managed to penetrate her arse and began to move in and out, each thrust forward sending her against the altar. He didn’t last long in her arse, pulling out and coming on her back and arsecheeks before he stumbled away after muttering a soft, “Thank you.”

“Climb on,” Fred told her in a voice that lacked his usual humor. This was a serious family tradition for the Weasleys, had been for centuries, and the magic in the air was old and powerful. It was to be respected and they all knew it. She looked up and saw that he was lying on the altar, his cock sticking up proud and ready.

She crawled onto the altar and sunk down on his cock, cringing slightly as her sore cunt protested the newest intrusion. He reached for her breasts, squeezing and kneading them as he arched up into her, leaning up to lick her nipples and obviously tasting Bill’s earlier release from where he’d come on her belly and chest.

Movement behind her scared her and she started to shake her head and protest, not caring that it would end the ritual and mean she’d be unable to have Ron. Lips caught hers before she could say anything and she almost cried in relief when she felt Ron’s gentle kiss. He stroked her hair as George began to push his cock into her arse, catching her cries as she was filled up by his brothers.

“I love you,” Ron whispered before he climbed onto the altar and presented his cock to her. She licked her lips, tasting Fleur and Arthur on her tongue, and leaned forward to suck Ron’s cock as the twins fucked her cunt and arse.

It was too much. Not even the potion was helping calm her now. Her entire body felt warm and alive, every nerve ending on fire as they fucked her. Ron’s fingers caressed her cheek as he fucked her mouth. Fred was licking her breasts and muttering about how fucking amazing her tits were while George nibbled her shoulderblade.

George came first. He didn’t bother to pull out of her arse, coming inside her until she could feel it dripping as he got off the altar and rejoined the circle. Ron was next, spilling into her mouth as she swallowed eagerly. He kissed her when he climbed down, whispering again that he loved her before he, too, went back to the circle. Fred rolled them over and began to fuck her harder, her legs bent at the knee and pushed back until it was rather painful. She came again, tightening around him and squeezing until he was cursing and spilling inside her.

After he pulled out, she curled up on the altar, her body covered in sweat and come, the glow of the candlelight making her skin glisten. She jerked slightly when she felt a hand drift up her leg, opening her eyes to look down at Ginny. “It’s almost over, sister,” Ginny whispered with a smile before she leaned down and began to lick Hermione’s leg.

Ginny urged her to spread her legs and moved between them, soft fingers gently spreading her sore lips. Ginny licked her slowly, being as tender as possible as she licked away her brothers’ come. Her lips brushed against Hermione’s cunt and then she was sucking, lapping and stroking until the heat began to build again. Ginny cleaned her cunt and then pushed her legs up, baring her arse to her eager tongue. She sucked the come from there, too, licking Hermione clean before she began to kiss her way up Hermione’s body.

She began to ride Hermione’s thigh as she licked her nipples, her hands drifting down her body to stroke her cunt as she cleaned her off. Hermione could distantly hear ancient words being spoken in a soft chant around them but all she could think about was Ginny’s soft body pressed against hers and that talented tongue licking away the come and sweat from the ritual.

Ginny crawled up her and sat on her face, riding Hermione’s tongue as another cock slid inside her, this one familiar. Ron began to move slowly, careful of her sore body, and she heard his voice speaking words she didn’t understand as they moved together in the pale glow of candlelight. Ginny came with a cry of Hermione’s name and reluctantly moved, kissing her once more before returning to the circle to complete the ritual.

Ron joined her on the altar, his hands gently caressing her used body as they made love beneath the moon, surrounded by his family, by _her_ family. Old magic was in the air and Hermione gasped as she felt it tease her body, make her senses even more alive, consumed them both as the ritual was completed. He came inside her, holding her as she shuddered and clung to him while she came soon after. They both gasped when a rush of power spread over them and then it was over.

She was tired and sore but felt calm and peaceful as Ron helped her off the altar. The others got dressed and hugged her, giving her chaste kisses on the cheek as they welcomed her to the family, though Charlie got cheeky and pinched her bum before he walked away. Ron put her robe back on and then picked her up, holding her close to him.

“I love you,” he told her again, kissing her gently before he carried her back to the Burrow.

She rested her cheek against his chest and murmured, “Love you, too.”

The End


End file.
